Alternate Future
by Ashura-chan
Summary: Was denkt ihr würde passieren wenn Son Goku das Angebot von Frezzer uaf Namek damals angenommen hätte...


HI Leute!   
Hat sich einer von euch schon mal überlegt was damals passiert wäre wenn Son Goku das   
Angebot  
angenommen hätte unter Frezzer über das Universum zu herrschen?   
Nun ja ich hab da so ne Idee weiß aber noch nicht was daraus werden wird. Und werde sie   
auch   
nur zu endebringen wenn ich wenigstens eine Antwort bekomme.  
  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen wünscht euch eure  
  
^-^ Ashura-chan ^-^  
  
  
PS.: Son Goku bleibt nicht die ganze Zeit lang böse das gehört einfach zu dem Plot meiner   
Story.  
  
  
  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Alternate Future   
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
  
  
Rückblick:  
  
  
Auf dem Planeten Namek   
  
  
Son Goku hatte gerade in den Kampf mit Frezzer eingegriffen. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte er   
Vegeta sein Wort gegeben. Sich an Frezzer für alle Sajayin die er auf dem Gewissen hat zu   
rächen. Er hatte ihm sein Wort gegeben und versuchte alles mögliche um Frezzer zu besiegen   
doch nichts scheinte zu wirken. Son Gohan und Kuririn hatte er gesagt das sie mit dem   
verletzten Piccolo und Bulma wieder zur Erde reisen sollten. Er würde hier mit seinem Gegner  
so lange es sein sollte kämpfen.  
In der letzten Sekunde bevor Gohan zusammen mit Kuririn wegflog sagte er noch.  
  
  
"Gohan Verses nie das ich dich liebe und Paß so gut wie möglich auf deine Mutter auf bis   
ich wieder komme"  
  
"Aber Papa ich will hier bei dir bleiben und mit dir kämpfen"  
  
"Nein Gohan das ist mein Kampf und du wirst jetzt unsere Freunde sicher wieder zur Erde   
zurück bringen. Ist das klar Gohan. Hast du mich verstanden" brüllte Son Goku seinen Sohn   
an.  
  
"Ja Papa klar und deutlich" Gohan flog ein kleines Stück hinter Kuririn her drehte sich   
aber noch einmal zu seinem Vater um der immer noch wie verbissen auf Frezzer starrte." Paß   
auf dich auf Papa" und mit diesen Worten verschwand er zusammen mit Kuririn am Horizont um   
nach Bulma zu suchen und dann auf die Erde zurück zu kehren.  
  
  
  
Einige Zeit später  
  
  
"Du bist ein starker Krieger. Doch bevor ich dich vernichte habe ich noch eine Frage an   
dich" sprach Frezzer als einem weiteren Angriff von Goku auswich.   
  
"Und was hält dich zurück sie zu stellen" fragte Goku interessiert.  
  
"Nichts. Also hier meine Frage. Willst du nicht unter meiner Herrschaft mit mir zusammen   
über   
das Universum herrschen. Wir beide zusammen wären ein unschlagbares Gespann. Und wie ist   
deine  
Antwort"   
  
  
"Du willst das ich unter dir kämpfe und dir helfe das Universum zu kontrollieren" war die   
geschockte  
Gegenfrage von Goku.  
  
"ja das habe ich eben grade gesagt. Und wie sieht es aus"   
  
Genau in diesem Moment raste die Raumkapsel mit der Son Goku nach Namek gekommen war über   
ihre  
Köpfe hinweg und ins All hinaus nach Richtung Erde.  
  
Son Guku sah der Kapsel traurig nach. Er hatte sogar ein paar Tränen in seinen Augen.  
  
"Ich nehme dein Angebot an. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung. Das du den Planeten Erde für   
immer   
und ewig in ruhe läßt"  
  
Frezzer sah sehr verdutzt aus aber er fing an zu lächeln und stimmte Son Gokus Bedingung   
zu.  
  
  
Die beiden stiegen in Frezzers Raumschiff und bekamen nicht mit das die NAmekianer alle   
wieder   
am leben waren genauso wie Vegeta. Und das sie alle zur Erde transportiert wurden bevor der   
Planet ex-  
plodierte.  
  
Das Raumschiff mit Frezzer und Goku hob ab und die beiden verschwanden in den Dunkeln des   
Alls.  
  
  
  
Auf der Erde. Hundert Tage später.  
  
  
"Oh großer Polunga wir bitten dich die Seele des verlorenen Kriegers Son Goku hierher zu   
holen  
und ihn wieder lebendig zu machen" rief Dende der kleine Namekianer in namekianisch zu dem   
heiligen   
Drachen Polunga.  
  
Der Drache konzentrierte sich und sah dann auf die gespannten Gesichter aller Anwesenden   
hinab.  
  
"Es tut mir leid ich kann euch diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen. Da die Seele des Kriegers Son   
Guku  
nicht finden konnte"  
  
"Wie meinst du das du konntest die Seele von meinem Papa nicht finden" rief Son Gohan   
entsetzt.  
  
"Das heißt das ich nur die Seelen von Toten im Jenseits finden kann und herbringen kann.   
Wesen   
die noch leben habe ihr Seele bei sich und die Seele von Son Goku war nicht im Jenseits"  
  
"Heißt das mein Papa lebt noch" fragte Gohan erstaunt.   
  
"Aber das ist doch unmöglich wir alle haben gesehen wie Namek zerstört wurde" zischte   
Vegeta   
dazwischen.   
  
"Nein nichts ist für ihn unmöglich" war Polungas Antwort.   
  
"Dann bitten wir dich oh großer Polunga all unsere anderen Freunde aus dem Jenseits zu   
holen" war der nächste und letzte Wunsch. Für dieses Mal.  
  
Nach weiteren hundert Tagen benutzten die Namekianer die Dragonballs um auf einen neuen   
Planeten zu gehen wo sie von heute an leben sollten.  
  
  
Ende des Rückblicks  
  
  
Gegenwart  
  
  
Vegeta, Yamchu, Tenchinhan, Chao Su, Kuririn und Gohan waren gerade in den Bergen trainieren.   
Als Vegeta und Gohan auf einmal zusammen zuckten.   
  
"Hey Leute was habt ihr denn, ihr seht aus als hättet ihr einen Geist gesehen" scherzte   
Yamchu als er auf die ernsten Gesichter der beiden blickte.  
  
"Oh mein Gott. Diese Energie wo kommt sie her. Ist es das was ihr gespürt habt" fragte   
Tenchinhan die beiden Sajayin.  
  
In diesem Moment spürte es auch Kuririn. Der anfing innerlich zu zittern. In seinem Leben   
hatte er bis jetzt nur einen mit einer solchen Kraft gespürt und das war damals Frezzer   
gewesen.  
  
"Was meint ihr. Kann er es wirklich sein" fragte er die beiden.  
  
"Da gibt es gar keinen Zweifel. Diese Energie das kann nur Frezzer sein" gab Vegeta von   
sich.  
  
"Ich wußte doch das Kakarot es nicht geschafft hat ihn zu besiegen. Er ist eine Flasche   
mit einem viel zu großen Herz" schrie er als er sich in die Luft erhob und in Richtung   
Wüste los flog.   
  
"Aber das kann doch gar nicht sein. Wie kann er noch leben. Mein Papa muß ihn damals   
erledigt haben sonst wäre mein Papa doch nicht mehr am Leben" wandte sich der nun total   
verunsicherte Gohan an Kuririn.  
  
Mit einem Nicken machte sich der Rest auch auf den Weg zur Wüste. Wo sie noch eine große   
Überraschung erwarten sollte.  
  
  
Als Vegeta und alle anderen in der Wüste ankamen. Sahen sie Frezzers Schiff und eines das   
selbst Vegeta nicht kannte.   
  
Doch die Personen die vor dem fremden Schiff kämpften kannten sie nur all zu gut.  
  
Frezzer und ein komischer grüner Typ kämpften gegeneinander.   
  
"Hast du wirklich geglaubt das du mir entkommen könntest" lachte Frezzer als er den   
Unbekannten zu Boden schlug nur um kurz darauf einem Schlag ausweichen zu müssen.  
  
"Na los kommt schon jeder der gegen Frezzer kämpft ist ein Freund von mir. Wir müssen ihm   
helfen" schrie Gohan.  
  
"Wer hat dich eigentlich zum Boss ernannt" murmelte Vegeta vor sich hin. "Aber du hast   
leider recht laßt uns ihm helfen"  
  
Alle sechs schossen Energie auf Frezzer der auf diese Attacke nicht gefaßt war und in die   
Seite seines eigenen Schiffes gerammt wurde. Er blieb erst mal eine kleine Weile geschockt   
liegen. Er stand auf und sah sich um. Als er Vegeta erblickte fing er an Widerlich zu lachen.  
  
"Na ,na wen haben wir denn da. Wenn das nicht Vegeta ist. Du kleiner Verräter. Und die   
beiden Nervensägen die damals versucht haben mich auf Namek aufzuhalten"  
  
"Was hast du mit meinem Papa gemacht du Monster" schrie Gohan als er einen Energieball   
nach Frezzer warf. Dieser hätte diesen niemals ohne große Verletzungen Überleben können.   
Doch auf einmal raste ein riesiges KAMEHAME HA auf den Ball zu und zerstörte ihn.  
  
Alle sahen geschockt auf die Stelle wo die beiden Energien gerade explodiert sind.   
  
"Oh mein Gott das war das stärkste KAMEHAME HA das ich je gesehen habe. Aber wer kann es   
noch. Ich dachte immer das nur wir die Schüler des Herren der Schildkröten diese Attacke   
können" rief Kuririn erstaunt.   
  
"Diese Kraft das kann nur mein Papa gewesen sein, aber warum sollte er Frezzer beschützen"   
fragte Gohan.  
  
"Oh gut du bist endlich eingetroffen Kakarot" sagte Frezzer erfreut als er sich an eine   
Person hinter den anderen wandte.   
  
Diese drehten sich um und Gohan fing an zu laufen. Dort hinter ihnen stand Son Goku. Er   
trug einen blauen Kampfanzug wie Vegeta zusammen mit einem Brustpanzer aber ohne die   
Schulterschienen. Dazu trug er noch weiße Handschuhe und Stiefel die eine goldene Spitze an   
den Zehen haben.   
  
Doch noch bevor Gohan seinen Vater erreichen konnte verschwand dieser vor ihren Augen und   
erschien wieder neben Frezzer. Der immer noch lachte.   
  
"Papa was machst du da" fragte Son Gohan erstaunt. Er konnte nicht fassen das sein Vater   
neben Frezzer stand ohne mit ihm zu kämpfen.  
  
"Aber ist das denn nicht offensichtlich du kleine Idiot er macht gemeinsame Sache mit   
Frezzer" schrie Vegeta.   
  
"Stimmt das Papa. Ist das wirklich wahr" fragte Gohan seinen Vater den er schon seit drei   
Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er war jetzt noch viel größer als damals. Sein Vater war   
schon immer größer als alle anderen gewesen aber nun war ein richtiger Riese.  
  
"Warum fragst du noch so blöd. Natürlich macht er gemeinsame Sache mit Frezzer sonst hätte   
er wohl kaum deine Attacke gestoppt. Oder bist du etwa zu blöd das   
zu kapieren" schrie Vegeta den jetzt weinenden Gohan an.   
  
Als Goku in die Augen seines Sohnes sah wußte er das es Zeit war das alles zu beenden. Er   
konnte noch nie sehen wenn jemand leidet aber es war noch etwas viel schlimmeres wenn es   
sein eigener Sohn ist.   
  
Was keiner noch nicht mal Frezzer wußte war das Son Goku bis jetzt trainiert hatte um   
Frezzer auszuschalten. Er konnte sich mittlerweile jederzeit in einen Super Sajayin   
verwandeln und er war hierher gekommen um dem Spiel endlich ein Ende zu setzen.   
  
Er wandte sich zu Vegeta und sah ihn böse an. Und erhob sich in die Luft.  
  
"Du solltest lieber aufpassen was du zu meinem Sohn sagst sonst könnte das ziemlich   
schlimme Folgen für dich haben. Vegeta" ermahnte ihn Son Goku.  
  
"Oh mein Gott. Ich kann nicht glauben das Son Goku jetzt einer von den Bösen ist und das   
er für Frezzer arbeitet" gab Yamchu ohne nachzudenken von sich.   
  
Doch Kuririn und Son Gohan sahen Goku zwinkern. Jetzt wußten sie mit Sicherheit das alles   
was bis jetzt geschehen war nur ein Trick war um Frezzer auf seine Seite zu bringen.   
  
Son Goku schoß auf einmal auf Vegeta zu und fing an mit diesem zu kämpfen. Doch ganz im   
Geheimen war er am Überlegen ob er Frezzer mit der selben Attacke wie seinen Vater King   
Cold erledigt hatte. Goku kam nämlich erst jetzt da er alle die wie Frezzer Unglück über   
das Universum bringen wollten ausgeschaltet hatte.   
  
  
Der Kampf mit Vegeta war nicht sehr schwer.   
  
Plötzlich schoß Vegeta eine Energiekugel auf Goku ab und dieser schleuderte seinen rechten   
Arm von seiner linken Seite und schoß eine viel stärkere Kugel zurück. Was Vegeta sofort   
auffiel war das die Haare seines Gegners auf einmal Blond waren und seine Energie ins   
unermeßliche stieg.   
  
Doch die Kugel traf Vegeta nicht nein sie flog geradewegs auf Frezzer zu der sich nicht   
wehren konnte und von der Energie in kleine Asche Flocken verwandelt wurde. Von diesem   
Punkt an gab es keinen Frezzer mehr.   
  
Der nun Blonde Goku ging auf den grünen Kämpfer zu und die beiden gaben sich einen   
Handschlag. Sie redeten noch einen Moment bevor der Fremde sich in sein Raumschiff begab   
und verschwand. Son Goku flog in die Luft und zerstörte Frezzers Schiff mit nur einer   
Attacke.  
  
Alle Anwesenden sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie konnten das was eben gesehen war nicht   
verstehen.  
  
  
Das schweigen wurde von Gohan gebrochen der weinend zu seinem Vater lief der mittlerweile   
wieder auf dem Boden stand, noch immer blond.  
  
"Wie hast du das gemacht Papa" fragte der kleine Junge der nach Jahren endlich seinen Vater   
wieder bei sich hatte.  
  
"Das werde ich euch allen später erklären laßt uns erst mal nach Hause gehen" sprach Goku   
und kaum hatte er seinen Satz beendet verschwand er auch schon mit Gohan in seinen Armen.   
  
Einige Tage später fanden sich die Freunde beim Haus des Meisters der Schildkröten wieder   
und hörten dort die Geschichte von Son Gokus Abenteuern.  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
Wenn jemand Lust hat schreibe ich vielleicht auch noch was Goku alles passiert ist aber   
dafür müßt ihr mir erst sagen wie ihr meine Geschichte findet also bitte.  
  
Oh ja bevor ich es vergesse. Weder DBZ noch die Charaktere daraus gehören mir ich leihe   
sie mir nur für eine kurze Zeit. Also bitte verklackt mich nicht.  
  
  
Eure Ashura-chan 


End file.
